The Travel
by jentomboy
Summary: Naruto, a dog demon, saw his parents death before his eyes. Now he must live in the human world, traveling to different villages, to learn powerful jutus to kill the demon lord. But he must travel with a parnter: Kyuubi. NarutoxFemKyuubi


Under the overcast sky young boy leaned over the rail of the bridge where his team would soon meet. He held a flower in his left hand and watched as its petals fell into the raging river. As he watched the petals disappeared into the water, he was reminded of how his parents life disappeared before his eyes.

_**The fires of hell burned high that night. A young demon named Naruto curled up against his mother as he waited for his father to return. He knew his mother knew where his father was, but she wouldn't say. He had tried to get the information by pestering her, but she told him to be quiet and wait. When he realized his mother was just as worried as he was, he stopped pestering her and decided to be a good boy.**_

_**He didn't know how long they waited-since there was no time in hell-but he finally smelt the scent of his father headed toward them. He jumped up and was about to run toward him, but then he smelt the scent of five more demons. Their scent was covered in the blood of other demons. His fur shot up and he begun to growl. His mother must have also smelt their scent since she got up and went in front of Naruto. **_

_**There were four demons that surrounded his father. All of them had four tails. Naruto growled louder with each step they took closer to them. They stopped when they were an arm distance from his mother. **_

"_**Minato," Naruto's mother whispered. **_

"_**Kushina," Minato whispered, but made no move toward her. Naruto noticed the red glowed chains around him. The chains surrounded his stomach and stuck to the ground once he stopped moving. **_

_**Before anyone could do anything else, the fifth demon appeared. He had ten tails of different colors-even though his coat was pitch black. His eyes were bright red that shined. Two large bloody fangs stood out from his mouth. The blood looked dried. He had a aura of power that surrounded him. He walked up to Kushina. "Good to see you, Kushina." He said in a loud powerful voice. **_

_**Kushina looked down. "Good to see you too, my Lord." **_

_**Naruto stopped his growling when he realized who this demon was. He was Asakku, demon lord of all that reside in hell. It was an honor to meet him-since he was hidden somewhere in hell. Only demons with special powers are selected to be trained under Asakku himself-no matter how weak or strong they are. **_

_**Naruto knew all of that because his parents talked fondly of Asakku. He was also told that demons that defy him are killed. That would explain the scent of blood on Asakku and his four demons. **_

_**Asakku continued to talk to Kushina. "It seems your husband as refused our deal."**_

"_**What deal?" Naruto asked.**_

_**Kushina's eyes went wide. She looked past Asakku, and at Minato. "Is that true?"**_

_**Minato nodded. **_

_**Kushina looked back at Asakku. Her eyes were cold and determined. "Then I also do not agree."**_

_**Asakku tsked then let out a sigh. "So, it's the hard way." He looked at the four demons then nodded. The four nodded back and made their way to Kushina. She pushed Naruto away with her tail. **_

"_**Go, hide," she whispered to him. Naruto didn't wait another second before he ran. He hid behind a rock and peaked his head out from the side. Kushina jumped out of the way as one of the four-tailed demon jumped at her. The demon regained it's balance and tried to jump at her again, but she dodged at the last second. She smirked at Asakku. "Is that all your four-tailed demons have? Tackling?" **_

_**Asakku blew out steam from his nose. He looked down at Minato. Without a word he bit into Minato's shoulder. Minato let out a scream as Asakku's fangs dug into his skin. He felt the fangs take a piece of his skin for Asakku to eat. Asakku chewed the skin then swallowed it. "Delicious," he said with a laugh. Minato fell to the ground as blood squirted out from his shoulder. **_

"_**Minato!" Kushina screamed. She glared at Asakku, who tried to get another bite. She raised up her red tail. **_

Naruto opened his eyes to stop the memory. He didn't want to think about how his mother was cut in the throat and left to die, while his father was ate alive in front of him. After his parents death, he can't remember what happened next. All he knew was that he had escaped and ended up in the human world.

He closed his eyes and remembered when he first came to the village.

_**He opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in hell, but in a forest. He had heard strange tales of a tree filled place called a forest, but until now, he had never seen one. He stuck his nose in the air and took a sniff. He smelt the scent of animals, but no demons. He sighed in relief. 'Looks like they haven't followed me.' **_

_**His ears raised up when he heard footsteps headed his way. He ducked behind a tree. He stuck his head out from it and saw a white haired man. He wore a green vest and black pants. He carried a orange book. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the weapon in the man's hand. It was short, but the tip was sharp. He held it tight, but seemed to have forgotten about it. **_

_**Naruto had heard of tales from his father about men who killed demons for their own enjoyment. Even if the demon did nothing, they'd still kill him. Naruto felt his heart drop as the man drew near him. He wanted to run, but his father's words came to mind: "Never run from a fight."**_

'_**If I run, then I'll make my father's words rot with him.' His heart break at that thought, but he knew it was true. 'But if I get killed, then I won't be able to avenge mother and father.' **_

_**His eyes lit up as he remembered a spell his father taught him. He closed his eyes and muttered the spell's words. He felt his body change into a larger form. He felt his arms and legs extend. He felt his fur shrink and moved to the top of his head. He felt his fangs shrink. He felt his fangs shrink.**_

_**When he opened his eyes, he saw that his dark brown body was now a light tan. He saw that he was farther from the ground than he remembered. When he looked up, he saw the man from earlier was now in front of him and looked down at him.**_

'_**Crap, did he see my transformation?' Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. **_

"_**Why are you naked?" The man asked.**_

_**On a close up, Naruto saw that the man had a mask on to cover half of his face and one eye covered with a headband. Naruto tried not to stare as he answered. "I was, uh, skinny dipping and someone stole my clothes." He lied. He scratched the back of his head. **_

_**The man stared at him with a disbelief in his eye, but he said, "I'll go find you some clothes." He pointed his finger in Naruto's face. "Don't move." He didn't use a threat, but Naruto could sense one in his voice.**_

Naruto looked down at his clothes; an orange jumpsuit with blue sandals. He got the outfit a year ago. It was the only one he could afford. He still had the outfit that Kakashi had bought for him when he was seven; a white t-shirt with a red swirl and black with orange lines shorts. He still kept the outfit deep in his closet. He wasn't sure why he kept it, since it didn't fit, but something in his heart wouldn't let him give it up. Was it a bond? Did him and Kakashi have a bond? He smiled at the thought of having a bond.

He looked to his side and saw a girl with pink hair, a boy with raven hair, and the man-who was named Kakashi-headed toward him. The pink girl, Sakura, chatted with the raven boy, Sasuke, about useless things. Sasuke looked down to the ground as he ignored her. Kakashi read his orange book, as usual.

Naruto smiled at them. He raised up his arm and waved to them. "Guys!" He called. Kakashi was the only one to look at him. He raised his hand and waved to the blond. The others just ignored him. But even then, he kept his smile. It hurt his mouth, but he had to act like a goofball that he pretended to be for five years. If he dropped his guard, then he would expose his secret.

He couldn't do that yet; he still had much to learn. Sure he had learned two jutsus; Sexy Jutsus and Shadow Clone Jutsus. But he needed to know more.

And he knew he wouldn't find the answer here.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this, and I hoped you enjoyed it. It was for a challenge by The Best of Naruto. It, and many others, can be found here u/2560629/The_Best_of_Naruto**_

_**I hope my writing wasn't too bad. ^^; There's more to come. **_


End file.
